


Luna's Desires

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POC Harry Potter, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (June-July 2001)When poly-triad Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley bring Ginny's girlfriend along with them to their romantic summer cottage getaway, Luna wants to play a game. Are they ready to explore Luna's desires?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104786
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Polyamorous & OT3 Fics, Queer Characters Collection





	Luna's Desires

Perfection, Ginny thought. Luna was absolute perfection, lying back in her bed, nude and her body completely relaxed. One of the things Ginny loved most about Luna is her utter lack of vanity that was underscored by an equally strong lack of insecurity. She was who she was and held no pretenses about it. To put it more simply, she was perfect because she didn’t care if she was perfect.

“Luna, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Yes. Lots of times.”

“Hmm. Well, you’ll tell me if you ever tire of it, won’t you?”

Luna’s pink lips curved into a smile.

“I promise, though I don’t expect that time will ever come.”

Ginny pulled herself onto the end of the bed, crawling on her hands and knees until she was at Luna’s legs, saying, “Let’s see if I can’t put that to the test.”

Ginny’s left hand fell to Luna’s leg, slowly sliding up to her thigh. Her eyes looked over Luna’s body, speaking to her beauty without words. Luna jerked and giggled, saying, “You tickled me.”

“I know. I plan to do a great deal more than that.”

Luna’s legs spread as Ginny slid on top of her, getting a rush from the heat of Luna’s body. She was so soft. Luna’s hands moved up Ginny’s back as Ginny pressed her lips into Luna’s lips. Luna’s hands reached the top of Ginny’s back then slowly drifted down to her arse while Ginny relished the tender delicacy of Luna’s sweet lips.

There was a little sound Luna always made when they kissed and Ginny always took great amusement from it. It was halfway between a moan and a chirp. The more she made the sound the harder she kissed her. Luna’s hands found Ginny’s arse, squeezing surprisingly hard. She’d been getting a lot more physical like that lately. She was an adventurous girl and it drove Ginny wild.

Out of nowhere, Luna’s hand slapped Ginny’s left arse cheek. Ginny leaned up and said, “Did you just spank me?”

Luna’s silvery eyes peered up, wide and amused.

“Did you like it?”

“I don’t know but I’d love to find out,” Ginny said, snogging Luna once again.

A few more half-chirps and a spank later and Ginny knew she needed to make Luna come. Her lips moved away from Luna’s mouth and drifted down her cheek, along the inside of her throat, over her collarbone and onto her chest. She took her time over Luna’s full breasts, her nipples providing a tantalizing treat. She dragged her parted lips over the slope of her right breasts, delivering a deft suck of her nipple before kissing the rest of the way down then repeated it with the other breast.

Satisfied she continued down, Luna giggling relentlessly as she kissed down her belly, taking her time as she made it to her pubic mound. She slid her cheek over the soft, blonde hairs then lowered her face to the ultimate destination, her tongue curving out and up Luna’s slit, Luna shaking as she hit her clit.

“Ginny,” Luna said breathlessly, her hands placed gently on Ginny’s head as Luna’s tongue flitted unerringly against her clit.

One of Ginny’s favourite things about having so many lovers was the joy of learning their bodies and how to make them feel good. She felt happy to say that this was one area where she had perfected the art. Luna tasted delicious and her moans only sweetened the meal.

By the time Ginny added a couple of fingers inside her, Luna was soaking wet. That always seemed to quickly send her over the edge. Her fingers seemed to softly claw at Ginny’s scalp, leaving Ginny thankful that Luna cut her nails short.

“I think I’m going to come, Ginny.”

The statement didn’t surprise Ginny. Luna’s muscles had tightened around her fingers and her breathing was fast and fragmented.

“Oh. Oh! Shit!”

Ginny giggled as Luna let out a series of almost whimsical moans. Ginny carried on throughout, refusing to stop.

“OK, you can stop. You can stop,” Luna said, laughing through heavy breaths.

Ginny sat up, grinning at Luna as she said, “You said shit. I’ve never heard you swear before.”

Luna blinked.

“I’ve sworn before.”

Ginny looked up at the ceiling where the paintings of all Luna’s friends, including herself, still lay, thinking hard to recall any time she had heard Luna swear.

“Nope. At least not around me, you haven’t. And I still remember that time you got hit by a bludger while helping me practice for Quidditch.”

Luna sat up, her back against the headboard, looking very deep in thought, her eyes swirling around.

“Perhaps you’re right. I guess you bring that out in me.”

“Hmm. What else can I bring out of you?” Ginny said, climbing up to sit in Luna’s lap.

“Well,” Luna said, touching her chin with a finger then saying, “You could fuck me with your special toy to find out.”

Ginny’s mouth fell open.

“Luna Lovegood! You said fuck!”

Ginny fell on top Luna, laughing hysterically. Luna joined in, snorting sound loud in echoed throughout the room.

“I suppose I did. But will you?” Luna said, looking hopeful as Ginny regained her composure.

“Of course, I’d do anything you want.”

“Really? I might like to test that.”

“Hold that thought,” Ginny said, pressing her index finger against Luna’s lips before hopping off the bed.

When she returned she was wearing the special phallic toy that she had bought for the purposes of fucking Harry in the arse but that she had also used with both Luna and Neville from time to time. It fit right onto her body and looked and felt similar to the real thing. It made her feel a bit like her clit had grown gigantic. It wasn’t quite as sensitive but it still did the trick.

“I want to ride you,” Luna said, moving out of the way as Ginny climbed on the bed.

“Sounds fine by me, love,” Ginny said sitting back, propping herself against the headboard while Luna moved onto her lap.

The toy was already good and lubed on and Luna was no doubt still turned on from getting fingered and ate out. Luna closed her eyes and bit her lip as she slid down it, letting out one of her little chirps as she hit bottom. Ginny’s hands slid up Luna’s front to cup her breasts as Luna’s hips rocked on top of her.

“Luna, that feels so good.”

“I’d love to find out how it feels. Would you ever let me use it?” Luna replied, leaning forward, Ginny’s hands moving to her arse, holding tight.

“Of course. Anything you wanted,” Ginny said, lost in Luna’s wet heat.

“What if I wanted more than that-“

“Luna, anything! There’s nothing I would say no to!” Ginny said then let out a moan, Luna’s pelvic thrusts increasing in speed.

The truth was Ginny couldn’t imagine Luna asking for anything that she wouldn’t be willing to try. She considered herself pretty bloody open minded.

“Well, what if I wanted in on your other fun.”

“Other fun? What do you mean?”

“You and Harry and Neville.”

“Really? You want to sleep with my boyfriends?”

Luna laughed, starting to bounce on and off the toy.

“I thought it might be fun to be included.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Of course not. Only curious. I think about it when I’m alone and thinking of you. I think of so many things.”

“Then I want to hear all of them. Oh, Merlin, I’m going to come soon, Luna.”

Ginny pulled herself up, sitting straighter against the headboard, scooping Luna into her hands and thrusting into her while Luna bounced.

“You’ll have to tell me all of them,” Ginny said, pressing her mouth into Luna’s throat, Luna moaning so that Ginny could feel the vibrations in her lips.

“Ahhh,” Luna moaned.

Heat filled Ginny’s body, pleasure exploding from her core. The toy always felt like it was really ejaculating even though it didn’t have that capability. They moaned together as Ginny continued to thrust hard through her orgasm. Luna kissed her, hands holding Ginny’s face as she pulled her forward. Ginny stopped thrusting but Luna continued to slide on and off the toy.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss and said, “Are you serious? About wanting to play with me, Harry, and Neville?”

“I never lie, Ginny.”

Ginny smiled and kissed her cheek as Luna finally came to a stop.

“I know you don’t,” Ginny said.

“Is it weird?”

“No. Definitely not. I am curious what you had in mind, though.”

Luna’s head lolled back in thought and she said, “Part of me just wants to know what you all would do with me. I just like the idea of sharing a little. I’m not in love with Harry and Neville. They are my friends. I’m in love with you.”

“I know you are,” Ginny said and kissed her again.

Once Ginny pulled away Luna said, “Do you think they would be into?”

Ginny smiled and said, “Probably. It has come up if I’m being honest. Mostly as me posing the question. They said they didn’t want to get in the way. They thought this was my thing and it wouldn’t be right to disturb it.”

“I don’t mind being disturbed… as long as you don’t,” Luna said.

“I don’t either. I… have an idea but I’ll have to speak with the boys next weekend. We’re all getting together for dinner,” Ginny said.

* * *

Ginny had planned to bring up the idea early on in the dinner but sometimes once the three of them got to talking about Quidditch the time really disappeared. It was nearly midnight before things started to settle.

“So, lads, there’s something I’ve been wanting to run by you,” Ginny said, sitting forward, elbows on the table.

“Uh oh, Harry. She’s got that look in her eyes. Means trouble,” Neville said.

“If it’s Ginny then it’s usually the good kind of trouble,” Harry said.

“It’s not trouble. It’s just an idea. How would you both feel if I brought Luna along with us next month when we go to the cottage,” Ginny said, looking hopefully at them both.

“Erm. Why?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head with a dark hand, his brow furrowed.

“Neither of you have to say yes. She was just curious about joining us for some fun.”

“I assume you don’t mean wizard chess,” Harry said.

“No. I mean naked fun,” Ginny replied.

“Yeah, I got that, Gin,” Harry said, chuckling.

“This was Luna’s idea? Bloody hell,” Neville said, leaning back in his chair, seeming dumbfounded.

“It was. Completely unprompted, I might add. I told her I would do anything she wanted and this is something she wanted.”

“So, you’ve be comfortable with Harry and me… Harry and her… me and her… having a go?” Neville stammered.

Ginny let out a hearty laugh and nodded empathetically.

“Obviously. I think it’s pretty sexy, actually,” Ginny said, crossing her arms and starting to daydream.

“Harry, I think Ginny is just imagining us all getting her off at once,” Neville said, gesturing at her with a thumb.

“Neville, give her some credit. She’s a very generous lover,” Harry said.

“Cheers, Harry. Well, what do you both think?” Ginny said, trying to get serious, elbows back on the table.

Neville blew air out his mouth and said, “It’s fine with me as long as if it’s fine with everyone else.”

“Honestly, Gin, something turning you on is usually enough for me. I’m in,” Harry said.

“Great. I’ll send her an owl,” Ginny said, getting right up.

“Now?” Neville said.

“Relax mate, she gets excited,” Harry said and Ginny laughed as she headed to the bedroom.

* * *

Within ten minutes of arriving at the countryside cottage Luna had disappeared. The boys had been unpacking while Ginny was in the loo. When she came out neither of them knew where Luna had gone off to but Ginny had an idea. She went out the back door and down the hill to the river that lay behind them.

And there Luna was, lying down on the riverbank completely nude save for her handcrafted sunglasses. She was smiling with her hands behind her head, her mass of dirty-blonde hair spread out behind her. Her toes were just close enough to the water to dip in, wiggling around.

“Ginny, it is such a nice day, don’t you think?” Luna said as Ginny arrived.

“It is. Lovely view, too,” Ginny said, immediately pulling off her shirt before fumbling with the buttons of her shorts.

Ginny got the shorts off, kicking them off her feet as she slid her knickers down. She dropped to the grass and scooted next to Luna, dipping her entire feet in the water, which was quite cool even in mid-July. Luna moved her body further down until she was eye to eye with Ginny, her legs dangling deeper in the water seeing as she was nearly half a head taller than Ginny.

“This is nice,” Ginny said.

“I knew it would be. I’m glad you joined me. Where are Harry and Neville?”

“Sucking each other off in the living room.”

“How nice,” Luna said, smiling.

“Luna. I was joking.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

Ginny closed her eyes, wishing she had her sunglasses. They were in a bag in the cottage, probably on her and Harry’s bed. It was a warm, sunny day but there was still a breeze, keeping it from being too unbearable. The water felt good on her feet. She wondered how deep the river was. It was essentially still so they weren’t likely to be carried away.

Suddenly, there were the sounds of heavy, thumping feet on the earth behind them and Ginny opened her eyes in time to see Neville running naked past them and jump straight into the river, splashing both her and Luna.

“Oh.” Luna sat up and removed her sunglasses to peer out at Neville, waist-deep in the water and looking proud of himself.

Harry was next, taking it a little slower and giving Luna her first look at his beautiful naked form. Ginny could tell from the look on her face that she liked what she saw.

“It really is a lovely view,” Luna said.

Ginny grabbed Luna’s hand and said, “You know what would make it even lovelier?”

She stood up, yanking Luna to her feet then careening off the riverbank, Luna letting out a scream that turned into a laugh as they tumbled into the water, Harry and Neville quickly moving out of their way.

Luna’s head popped out of the water, her hair covering her entire head like a mop. Ginny pulled it out of Luna’s face, finding her smiling underneath then blowing her nose and coughing, having probably inhaled river water.

“Sorry,” Ginny said.

“It’s all right,” Luna said, then stuck her hands in the water, flicking them forward, splashing Ginny in the face.

“Why you!” Ginny said and did the same to Luna.

“Girls! Relax,” Neville said and in unison, Ginny and Luna both splashed him, Neville roaring with laughter.

“What is it about skinny dipping that’s so freeing? Turns us into kids again,” Harry said.

“That’s funny. You look pretty grown-up to me, Harry,” Ginny said, smirking at him.

Harry, being so much taller than the rest of them, wasn’t as covered by as much of the water as the rest of them, his penis partly visible.

“Shut up,” Harry said, splashing Ginny.

“Arsehole!” Ginny said and leaped at Harry, tackling him into the river.

As they pulled each other up, laughing, they turned around and froze at the sight behind them, Luna and Neville locking lips.

“I turn my back for half a second and you two are already snogging.”

Neville pulled away, his lips making an audible popping sound as she said, “She started it!”

“He’s right,” Luna said proudly.

Ginny turned to Harry and he scooped her up, hands beneath her thighs as he pulled her to his mouth. They both tasted of river. Ginny wondered where the next nearest cottage was and whether anyone could see them. She decided she didn’t care.

Harry let her go and she found that Neville was now lying against the side of the river bank with Luna straddling him as they snogged.

“Gin, I’ve always thought you were a firecracker but I think Luna’s got you beat,” Harry said, hands groping Ginny’s arse.

“Are you going to give it all to Neville?” Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently.

Luna lifted up and turned to Ginny with the biggest grin she’d ever seen.

“You seemed busy,” Luna said, getting off Neville and strolling over to Ginny who promptly pulled her close and pressed their lips together.

Ginny’s hands enjoyed the feeling of Luna’s slippery flesh and the heat that radiated off her body. As they parted Ginny noticed Harry and Neville furiously snogging next to them. Luna giggled, hands on her hips and seeming to admire the view.

“Maybe we should go inside before things get too hot and heavy,” Ginny said but as Harry and Neville parted, their very hard penises were revealed and she realized it was almost too late.

Luna looked very pleased with this newest development.

“I’ve gotta admit I thought it would take us longer to get to this point. We haven’t even been here an hour,” Harry said, walking out of the river, erection bouncing a little with every step.

“I’m surprised but delighted,” Neville said, chuckling as he did the same.

Ginny grabbed Luna’s hand and they followed casually behind. Once they made it to the cottage Harry greeted them with charms to both dry and clean them off, mumbling something about not tracking mud into the cottage.

“Harry Potter, worried about mud. You’d think being an Auror would’ve made you less boring,” Ginny said.

Harry looked embarrassed and Ginny poked him in the side, giving him a wink.

“So, Luna prepared something for us. I don’t actually know what it is but I’m sure she can explain it,” Ginny said, sitting on the sofa, still naked and propping her feet on an ottoman.

Harry and Neville sat together in the loveseat while Luna disappeared for a moment, returning quickly with an old hat.

“This hat belonged to my grandmother. It was a wedding present from her husband.”

Ginny thought it didn’t look like much but she didn’t want to be rude. Luna turned it upside down and tapped it with her wand.

“I’ve enchanted it so that we could play a game together. If you want…” Luna said, looking a little uncharacteristically bashful.

“Just tell us the rules,” Neville said, looking eager.

“Well, it’s pretty simple. You hold your hand over the hat and it will spit a slip of paper right into your hand. Then you choose whether to do what it says or not,” Luna said, folding her hands in front of her and looking a little less shy about it.

“What if we choose not to?” Harry asked.

“Oh. Well, then you don’t have to,” Luna said, smiling.

“What’s the reward for doing them?” Ginny asked.

“You get to make me happy,” Luna beamed.

“Well, I like the sound of that,” Ginny said, popping her legs off the ottoman and sitting up.

“OK, but what sort of things are on the paper? Like, challenges?” Neville asked.

“Hmm. Something like that. Let’s say they are just my desires. I pulled them from my mind and you stick your hand out and something my mind desires from you gets spat back out. I think it should be good for everyone to go about four times each.”

“This is very clever, Luna,” Harry said.

“Well, if you think so then why don’t you go first?” Luna said, literally bouncing with excitement, Ginny finding it absolutely adorable.

“All right,” Harry said and knelt before the coffee table, sticking his own palm above the hat.

The hat shook and a scrap of paper did indeed fly up into his hand, Harry closing his fist around it fast. He turned his hand over and opened his fist, lifting the scrap up to his face.

“Oh. Wow. It says _Luna wants you to fuck her_ ,” Harry said, staring wide-eyed at Luna.

“You don’t have to,” Luna said but Ginny could already see that Harry’s cock was looking agreeable.

“No. I want to. I guess I’m just surprised we’re um… starting there so soon,” Harry said and walked around the table to Luna.

Neville came over to join Ginny on the sofa, Ginny draping her arm over his shoulder as they awaited their entertainment.

“Wait!” Luna said and ran off, returning after a moment with a blanket and some other stuff inside it.

Luna spread the blanket out in the living room, putting a pillow and some lubricating potion down as well.

“Thank Merlin, I really didn’t want to do it on the carpet,” Harry said.

“Why do Muggles like carpet? It’s awful,” Neville said.

“I don’t know. I kind of like it, though. It’s cozy,” Ginny said.

“You never had to Hoover an entire house for the Dursleys,” Harry said.

“Fair enough,” Ginny said, Harry now realizing that Luna had moved up close to him.

The two of them hadn’t snogged outside or interacted in a sexual manner at all and now they were about to go from zero to a hundred.

“Hey, Luna,” Harry said, giving her a sweet smile.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” Luna said, touching a hand to his hip.

This seemed to shock him but not nearly as much as her placing a palm on his stomach, moving it up to his torso to his chest. Harry seemed to stop breathing as he leaned down, pulling her face to his face with a hand and giving her a deep, sensual kiss. Luna made one of her chirps and Harry pulled away, laughing.

“Sorry,” Luna said, cheeks turning red.

“No, it’s fine. It’s cute,” Harry said, and kissed her again, more intense than before.

One of Luna’s hands seemed to have found Harry’s cock, which had gone soft during the carpet ordeal, squeezing and pulling on it. Ginny realized that Luna had never had sex with a penis before but she felt confident she got the basic idea, based on the quick growth of Harry’s cock, Luna’s palm rubbing up and down the underside.

Harry pulled his mouth away and said, “So, uh, how do you… how do you want it?”

Luna looked at his cock, now pretty much fully hard.

“It’s thick. Ginny told me it was thick but I don’t think I knew what to expect,” Luna said, hand sliding all over it.

“Yeah, uh, sorry,” Harry said.

“It’s fine. She also said you’re very careful,” Luna replied, crouching to put lubricating potion in her hand before standing back up, begging to rub it onto his cock.

“Ooo. Feels a bit cold,” Harry said, laughing.

Harry reached between Luna’s legs and began to touch her. She continued to rub the lube in, even while her face and body contorted from Harry’s touch.

“You’re pretty wet but I really want to make sure you’re ready,” Harry said.

“That’s all right by me,” Luna said, finishing with his cock and resting against him, her hands on his shoulders as he played with her clit.

Ginny, almost on instinct, started touching her own clit, Neville getting the same idea, stroking his already hard cock next to her.

“Mmm,” Luna moaned, mouth open against Harry’s chest, his fingers stroking her clit hard and fast.

Harry pulled his fingers away then stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them to get them wet before moving them back to her pussy, fingering her. Luna gasped, her moans getting louder.

“Already a good show, isn’t it?” Neville asked softly.

“Uh-huh,” Ginny replied, not having been prepared for how hot this would be.

A minute later Luna said, “I’m ready now. Do it however you want.”

“I think I’ll take you from behind,” Harry said and Luna slipped down to the floor, getting on her hands and knees.

Luna turned and smiled at Ginny as Harry also got on his knees, moving his still slick cock between her thighs. Luna closed her eyes as Harry pushed it in, his hands on her hips. She grunted a little and he stopped.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked.

“It’s fine. You can keep going,” Luna said happily.

Harry did, pulling back then thrusting slowly in. Ginny wondered if she made the same faces Luna was making. No, Luna was probably much cuter. Gradually, Harry got inside, Luna smiling once he was flat against her, everything he had deep within.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Luna said.

Ginny quietly played with her own clit as Harry slowly thrust in and out of Luna. She was used to Ginny always having a bright smile during sex but there was still something funny about seeing her on all fours, taking a cock from behind and grinning like she’d just won the house cup.

Harry’s thrusts got harder. Ginny loved the sound of skin slapping on skin. Luna’s mouth fell open, moans and chirps popping out of it. Harry looked determined and confident. He kept turning to Ginny as if seeking her approval. Ginny nodded to him, a signal that he was in fact doing a good job fucking her girlfriend.

Ginny nearly came and she wasn’t ready for that so she stopped, leaning over to kiss Neville’s throat, lending her hand to him on his cock, his own hand moving aside for her. Ginny wished she could get down there and help get Luna off while Harry fucked her but she didn’t want to mess up Luna’s game. Who knew what else was in her hat?

“Shit, Ginny,” Neville said as she stroked his cock.

“Is that too much? Stop me if I’m going to make you come,” Ginny whispered.

“No. It’s good. And I will.”

“You can go harder if you want. I won’t break,” Luna said.

“OK, I take it back. Stop,” Neville said, gasping.

Ginny removed her hand and laughed, saying, “Guess I got into the moment.”

Neville smiled and gave her a kiss.

“I can’t complain about someone tossing me off too good,” Neville said.

Ginny went back to stroking her clit, her body remaining against Neville’s while he lightly touched himself. Harry was indeed fucking Luna pretty hard. Luna seemed so proud and happy that Ginny was nearly jealous.

“Luna, I might come if we keep going,” Harry said.

And just like that, Luna pulled forward, Harry’s cock slipping out of her.

“Then maybe we should let it be someone else’s turn,” she said, rolling her body over until she was seated on the blanket.

“Bloody hell. My bollocks are sore,” Harry said, going back over to the love seat and sitting down.

“Neville, you can go. I’ve had plenty of fun with Luna in the past,” Ginny said.

Neville stood up and stuck his hand out over the hat, a scrap shooting out, missing his hand entirely and floating around the room. Neville ran around trying to grab it, Ginny dying laughing at the sight.

“There we go,” he said, as he finally caught it, reading it off, “It says _Luna wants you to fuck her while she eats Ginny out_. Gin, looks like you’re gonna have some fun, after all.”

“Getting fucked twice,” Ginny said, hopping off the sofa and moving fast to Luna.

“It is random. I guess I could’ve planned an order but I thought it would be more fun not to know,” Luna said.

“No, it’s wonderful. A surprise every time,” Ginny said, getting on the floor and kissing Luna.

Neville was putting lubricating potion on his cock.

“How do you want to do this, Luna? Back on your hands and knees, Ginny in front of you?” Neville asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Luna said.

Ginny laid back, putting her head on the pillow as Luna got between her legs, on her knees, immediately beginning to lick.

“Oh. Mmm,” Ginny moaned, very pleased with this turn of events.

Neville got behind Luna, getting in fairly easy and starting to thrust hard. Ginny was in heaven, deciding to just close her eyes while Luna’s mouth did the trick. Everything smelled and sounded like sex and Ginny wanted to drown in it. She was glad she hadn’t let herself come because she knew it would be really good when Luna got her off.

Ginny opened her eyes, looking straight up into Neville’s blue eyes. He smiled down at her and she giggled. She looked over at Harry who was nursing his poor bollocks while he watched them. He winked at Ginny and she closed her eyes again, getting close.

“Mmm. I’m gonna come,” Ginny said, rapidly tensing up.

She let out a high moan as her orgasm hit her, feeling her with warm comfort.

“Fuck!” Neville shouted then let out a series of rough grunts and moans.

Ginny’s eyes popped open, still in the throes of ecstasy as she watched Neville’s face jerk.

“You came?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah. Unh. Sorry!” Neville said, teeth grit, still clearly coming in Luna.

Luna's mouth was still buried on Ginny’s pussy, unclear if she was even aware. She finally lifted up and said, “It’s all right. Feeling good is what this is all about, right?”

“Yeah. I just was trying not to. But Ginny moaned and that did me in. Bloody hell,” Neville said, pulling out and breathing hard.

“Oh. There’s dripping,” Luna said, surprised.

“Yeah, that happens. I’ll help you wipe up,” Ginny said, getting up and grabbing a napkin.

Once Luna was wiped up Ginny made her way to the hat, her reflexes perfect as the scrap flew into her palm. She read it off quickly: “ _Luna wants to fuck you with the toy_. Well, looks like it’s someone else’s time to get fucked.”

Ginny ran off to grab the toy, knowing she would have to help Luna put it on.

“OK. I just have to press the base of it against your clit. It’s a little scary the first time but it doesn’t hurt. It’s just going to make it feel like your clit is really big and hard,” Ginny said.

“And I can make it as big as I want?” Luna asked.

“Sure. Or as big as your partner wants. Here, touch the tip with your wand,” Ginny said.

Luna did as requested. Ginny then told her the charm and Luna cast it then, jumped as it fused to her.

“Oh, my Nargle!” Luna said, reaching down to touch it.

It had already changed to better match her paleness. It didn’t quite look like a penis but it did look like it was a part of her.

“Now you make it however big you want and then we can get to business. However you want me,” Ginny said, smiling.

“How big do you like it?” Luna asked.

Ginny stared, furrowing her brow.

“I never really thought about it. I’m just used to whatever’s available which is usually the penis of whoever I’m sleeping with,” Ginny said.

Luna’s hand slid around and she said, “It seems too small right now.”

“That’s the size I use on you,” Ginny said.

“Why?”

Ginny laughed.

“We never really discussed it,” Ginny said.

“I could handle much bigger than that. Harry was a piece of cake. I think I could handle something much longer and thicker,” Luna said.

“I suppose I could too. I’ve never really thought about it. Look, Luna, pick whatever you want. Imagine it’s your body. What would you want? Whatever you pick, I’m fine with. No matter how big or small,” Ginny said and went to get down on the floor.

“All right,” Luna said, sounding a little uncertain.

The boys laughed and Luna turned around. Ginny’s eyes went wide. She went to speak but didn’t know what to say. Luna had gone huge.

“You said to pick what I wanted. I don’t know what I would want but I like the way this feels,” Luna said, holding it in her hand.

It was several inches longer than Harry’s cock and definitely a little thicker.

“OK. Thank Merlin for lube,” Ginny said, remembering she should never underestimate Luna.

“I want you to ride it,” Luna said, already spreading lube on it.

Ginny hopped up, saying, “That I can do.”

It was frankly preferable since she had some doubts that Luna would know how to safely use something that big on her first go. This would also give her a great deal of control, which would also be helpful.

Luna got into place, the toy fully wet. Ginny rubbed her clit, trying to wrap her head around the size of that thing. She could do it. It would be work. But it would also make Luna feel good and she couldn’t keep boasting how she would do anything and not deliver, not that she thought she was obligated too. It was a matter of pride. Besides, if she declined one or both of the boys would definitely step up to the pitch and Ginny wasn’t going to let one of them upstage her. Not a chance in Azkaban.

Ginny climbed onto Luna, took a deep breath then positioned the head of the toy at her hole. It was still human-sized. It wasn’t centaur material. But it was the sort of human-sized that she had only ever heard other people gossip about. Ginny exhaled and pushed down, thinking she should’ve warmed up more. No, it wasn’t that much thicker than Harry. She was fine. She could do it. She slid down. It was a lot but it could work.

She started to move up and down, holding it in place with one hand, the other hand playing with her clit. She watched Luna’s face. Her eyes were bigger than normal, and that was saying something.

“How does it feel?” Ginny asked her.

“Good. Very good,” Luna said.

That was what she needed to hear. Knowing she was bringing Luna pleasure always sent an instant signal to her pussy to make things more accommodating and before long she had gotten as much as she could possibly take, which still left a couple of inches unused. Ginny leaned forward, hands propped on the floor as she slid herself on and off the toy. Once she got moving the friction did feel good but really it was all for Luna.

“Oh. Ohhh. Oh!” Luna moaned, stunned with pleasure.

“That’s good, isn’t it? You like it when I ride you. Like it how it feels to fill me up,” Ginny said, almost growling as she increased her speed.

“Yes. Yes, Ginny.”

Ginny rode her hard. It hurt a little but she didn’t mind because she knew she was about to make Luna come. Luna’s eyes got really intense, seeming to be tearing up as her head bent back and she cried out.

“Yeah. Fucking come for me,” Ginny shouted.

“I am! Ahhhhh.”

She wasn’t surprised it hadn’t taken Luna long. She knew from experience the toy took some getting used to. Ginny stopped riding, realizing she was starting to develop a sweaty sheen. It was warm in this cottage and sex wasn’t making it any easier. Below her Luna was still gasping, having been rendered beyond speechless.

Ginny turned to look at the boys who were now on the sofa together snogging and stroking each other off.

“Harry’s turn,” Luna said softly.

“Harry! You’re up!” Ginny shouted, startling him.

“Oh,” he said and stood up, reaching over the hat and getting another scrap: “ _Luna wants to suck your cock_. Can’t say no to that.”

“Yes, you could,” Luna said.

“No, I mean… I just mean there’s no way I would want to,” Harry said.

Ginny got off Luna who grabbed her wand to remove the toy. She looked a little intoxicated.

“Oh. Well, that’s great. Bring it over!” Luna said, sounding happy but mushy brained.

Ginny wandered off, finding the shower and stepping inside, turning the cold water on to cool herself off. She dried partially dried herself off then went back into the living room where Harry was loudly moaning.

“Got quite a mouth on her, doesn’t she?” Ginny said.

“Uh-huh. Merlin, I’m gonna come!” Harry declared, making Ginny laugh.

That had been fast for Luna’s first time sucking a cock but she was a very quick learner. Harry pulled back, panting while Luna wiped at her grinning mouth.

“How was it?” Ginny asked.

“Salty,” Luna said.

Ginny cackled then said, “No, I meant the blowjob.”

“Oh. My jaw hurts a little but I liked the part where I made him come.”

“Neville, you’re up,” Ginny said, going to lay down on her belly on the sofa.

Neville got his next scrap and read, “ _Luna wants to fuck you in the arse_. OK, but I would like to state for the record I’m not taking the big one. Call me a coward, if you want.”

“Neville, I would never call you a coward. But I think we can both appreciate the supremacy of my vagina,” Ginny said.

“Hear, hear,” Harry said, flopping back on the loveseat, his cock looking limp and tired, though Ginny thought his bollocks probably felt better, having unloaded down her girlfriend’s throat.

Ginny daydreamed while Neville and Luna discussed toy size. She thought how nice it would be to have a house like this in the country. She and Harry could have three kids and their partners living here. She supposed they’d also have to have Neville’s girlfriend, Hannah. So far he had kept her fairly separate, though. And there was also the possibility that Luna might meet someone else on one of her Magizoologist voyages, one of which she was scheduled to go on very soon.

By the time Ginny’s mind returned to the present Luna was pounding Neville’s arse, stuck way up in the air with his head on the pillow.

“You told me how good the toy felt, Ginny, but I guess I never really understood. It’s so easy to come,” Luna said.

“Yeah, you have to learn some control,” Ginny said.

“Why? I can just come again, can’t I?” Luna said.

“Well, yeah. But sometimes it’s more fun to hold off. Build it up,” Ginny said.

“Hmm. Maybe,” Luna said, biting her lip as she slammed into Neville.

Ginny could feel herself getting turned on again. What if she could just live like this? They could all quit their jobs and just fuck each other all the time. Shag each other until their brains turned to porridge. Life in hedonism. Existing from orgasm to orgasm.

Luna came and Ginny rolled back over, touching herself again. It was about to be her turn. Time to get ready. Merlin knew what her pussy would be up to next.

“ _Luna wants you to sit on her face_. All right! Best one all day,” Ginny said, practically running over to Luna who had just removed and cleansed the toy while Neville sat back down on the sofa.

Luna seemed absolutely thrilled. Ginny had never seen her so happy. She was glowing.

“You seemed pleased with things,” Ginny said, crouched over Luna’s chest.

“Very much,” Luna said.

“Well, if my counting is correct, this is only halfway,” Ginny said and scooted up to Luna’s face, gripping a chair behind her as she pushed herself into Luna’s mouth.

Luna gripped her thighs and devoured her. This wasn’t their first time doing this and she knew it was a favourite for them both. There was something so empowering about fucking someone’s face. Also, it was easy to come like that, which she did after a few minutes of grinding against Luna’s mouth.

“Shit! Unnhh. Merlin, I love orgasms,” Ginny said, shivering with pleasure.

She lifted off Luna and fell over, her legs giving out, bumping her head against the coffee table, laughter erupting through the room.

“Are you all right?” Luna asked, rubbing one of Ginny’s legs.

“Yeah. I’ve had worse. Ow,” Ginny said, pulling herself up.

Harry popped up, grabbed a scrap then said, “Looks I’m eating some pussy.”

“There’s a lot of that going around,” Ginny said, falling back onto the sofa.

Luna was in for a treat as Harry was very skilled. Next to Ginny Neville was enthusiastically touching himself, having fully recovered from coming earlier. Ginny needed a moment to recover from her last orgasm, watching as Harry performed his ministrations between Luna’s thighs.

At some point, Ginny really wasn’t sure when, she started touching herself again, like a habit she couldn’t break. It had probably been Luna’s moans. It was a good trick Luna had pulled. Ginny had gotten the boys to worship her but that was only two. Luna had three.

Luna came yet again thanks to Harry’s ample skill and it was Neville’s turn. Ginny was convinced they were all cycling through a pattern of some sort and Neville would get a repeat of something the others had done but no that wasn’t quite right. There had been variation.

“ _Luna wants you to spank her_. Really? Why me?” Neville said, confused as Luna lifted herself up to get in position on the floor.

“You have soft hands,” Luna said like it was obvious.

Neville looked at his hands, turning them over several times.

“I suppose. I’ve never spanked anyone before, though. Just a warning,” Neville said coming over.

Luna’s into spanking, Ginny thought, taking that mental note down. Luna was on the floor, her arse sticking up while Neville knelt behind her, looking a little lost.

“So, I just… slap your bum?”

“That’s the basic idea,” Luna said.

Neville sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He then tried to straighten himself out. He pulled his hand back then propelled it forward, the final sound much louder than Ginny expected.

“Ooo,” Luna called out, almost a squeak.

Ginny laughed despite herself.

“Sorry, was that bad?” Neville asked.

“It was fine. Please continue,” Luna said.

Neville continued a little awkwardly but as he went on he grew more confident.

“Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!” Over and over with every pop. Luna’s arse was turning red and Neville seemed to be getting into it, grinning from ear to ear. Something about it was incredibly hilarious while also being pretty sexy.

“My arms are getting tired but this is kind of fun,” Neville said.

“You can stop if you want,” Luna said.

“Doesn’t your bottom hurt?” Neville asked.

“Not really. It stings but it’s nice,” Luna said.

“Well, my hands are hurting a lot so I think I’ll give it a rest,” Neville said, staring at his hands like he’d just accidentally stuck them in the oven.

Ginny got up, grabbed her scrap and read, “ _Luna wants you to_ … _fuck her in the arse_?”

Ginny stared at Luna, whose arse in question was still bright and rosy as she smiled over at Ginny.

“What?” Luna asked.

“Nothing. I guess I’m surprised. I’ve never wanted to have anyone in my arse before,” Ginny said, going over to grab the toy.

“I’m just curious is all,” Luna said.

“Well, it’s not a vagina,” Ginny said.

“I know my own body,” Luna said a little crossly.

“Sorry. I know you do,” Ginny said, feeling guilty as she attached the toy.

Luckily for Luna, she had plenty of experience with arsefucking.

“Any particular size preference?” Ginny asked, her wand pointed at the toy.

“The usual size is fine this time, I think.”

Ginny set her wand aside and lubed the toy up. Ginny smiled at Luna’s cute pink arse wiggling in front of her. She moved the head of the toy to her arsehole, putting a small amount of pressure on it. Luna was uncharacteristically quiet. Ginny cautiously pushed the tip inside, eliciting a soft grunt from Luna.

“You OK?” Ginny asked.

“It’s fine,” Luna replied.

Ginny carried on, going a little deeper. Then a little more. And on a little further until she was all the way in. Luna had made little sounds beyond some grunts.

“How does it feel?” Ginny asked.

“It’s… interesting. It feels very snug,” Luna said.

“I’ve never wanted to do it because I thought it wouldn’t feel as good,” Ginny said, slowly pulling out then pushing back inside.

“It’s not bad. I wanted to know how it felt. It’s different. I don’t think everything has to feel like the best thing, does it?” Luna asked.

“I suppose not,” Ginny replied.

In truth, if she only went for what felt best she would just get eaten out all the time. But that would get boring. Variety mattered as did her partner’s pleasure.

“How does it feel for you?” Luna asked.

“Good,” Ginny said.

She decided to leave it at that. She didn’t want to get analyze how it compared to fucking her pussy or fucking one of the boys’s arses. The only thing that mattered was Luna right now.

“I’m happy to hear it. I think I like more as you do it,” Luna said, sounding happy.

Ginny wondered how many times she had come so far today. She’d lost count. She suspected Luna had as well. Fucking her arse did feel good and knowing it was making her happy was once again adding honey to the pot.

Ginny glanced over at the boys who were both stroking their hard cocks pretty furiously. She winked at them and increased her thrusts, focusing on that feeling. If you concentrated you could catch that rising tension, building low and deep. Once you had hold of it you could ride it out, stay with it until it filled your entire being with uncomfortable tension that passed through you, leaving only euphoria behind. It was better that way.

“Unnhh! Fuck!” Ginny cried out, whimpering as she came fucking Luna’s arse.

She fell over, shuddering against Luna, all thought evaporating from her. That had been a big one. Luna giggled, Ginny wasn’t sure about what. She remained that for what felt like an eternity until her brain started functioning again. Luna pulled forward, letting the toy fall out. Somehow there was one more round.

Harry was already coming over, Ginny apparently having not registered what his scrap said.

“What’d you get?” Ginny asked.

“It’s time for my arsefuck!” Harry said proudly.

Ginny gave him a thumbs up and fell onto the loveseat, her feet propped on the arm of it. She wondered if Luna had an arsefucking planned for her too. Surely not. She felt she had made her own lack of interest clear. Oh well. She was exhausted and was just going to lay there feeling like goo.

Luna gave Harry an enthusiastic arsefucking. Ginny wondered how she had so much energy. Luna wasn’t the professional Quidditch player, after all. Surely Ginny should have more stamina. And she would have more stamina. After she had some rest.

Luna came and Neville got up to get his final scrap.

“I’m getting my cock sucked!” Neville said, beaming as he strode over to Luna.

“I want to make you come again,” Luna said, still breathing from the arsefucking, showing some signs of being human.

“Whatever you want,” Neville said, crouching to give Luna a kiss, a gesture Ginny thought was very sweet.

Ginny thought of touching herself while she watched as Luna sucked Neville’s cock slowly, bobbing her head and taking her time as she dragged her lips over the head. It was hot but Ginny knew she should conserve energy for whatever Luna had left. Ginny was a little sad she hadn’t gotten to suck a cock today. It was always nice watching the boys squirm.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna. OK. OK,” Neville said, sounding urgent as Luna’s head bobbed fast.

“Uhhh. Oh, Merlinnn,” Neville moaned, clearly coming in Luna’s mouth.

Yes, Luna had gotten all the come down her throat, today. Pity.

“Woo! I guess that’s a wrap on old Neville, eh?” Neville said as Luna let go of his cock, grinning as always.

“Neville, don’t refer to yourself in the third person,” Harry said.

“Ah, come on, mate,” Neville said, dejectedly as he went to sit back down.

Ginny took a big breath and stood up.

“Last scrap everybody!”

She stuck her hand out and caught it quickly, opening it up to read, “ _Luna wants you and Harry to double penetrate her_. Huh? What does that mean?”

“Wait. What are we doing?” Harry asked, equally confused.

“I read about this in an old book of wizarding erotica. It means one of you penetrates me here,” Luna said, pointing to her vagina then pointing around to her arse and saying, “the other penetrates me there.”

“At the same time? Is that safe?” Ginny asked.

“Yes. That’s why I had you do the anal, Ginny. I want you to take that hole. Harry can take the other one.”

Ginny and Harry stared at each other in disbelief.

“Umm… you really don’t have to do it, remember?” Luna said, reassuringly.

“I’ll do it if Ginny will. I’ve just never heard of that,” Harry said, walking around to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you both. I thought it would be fun!” Luna said.

Ginny smiled at her. She was always so surprising.

“So, how should we position ourselves? Won’t we get in each other’s way?” Harry asked.

“You can lay down and I’ll get on top of you. Ginny will then come behind me and stick her toy in my arse,” Luna said.

Harry nodded and lubed up his cock. Ginny was a little envious. He got the easy job. Ginny put the toy on, lubing it up as soon as Harry was done and watched Luna climb on top of Harry, working her way down his thickness again. Ginny decided to make the toy a little longer. She thought this would make things a little easier for her in terms of maneuverability.

Once Luna was good and comfortable with Harry, Ginny got down on the floor angling the toy back into her arsehole, pushing in. Only a couple of centimeters separated her toy and Harry’s cock. Luna was moaning so Ginny kept going. She had trouble imagining herself doing anal and imagined herself doing this even less.

“How does it feel?” Ginny asked.

“Full. Very full,” Luna said.

There was something sexy about it. Mostly because she and Harry were doing this together. They were helping Luna get off. Ginny thought she owed Harry a really good fuck next time they were alone together. Maybe even tonight in bed. Neville too. For being such good sports and helping Luna have so much fun.

Luna didn’t move much as Harry and Ginny fucked her. After coming so much earlier it definitely wasn’t as easy, even with the help of the toy. But it was so hot hearing Luna and Harry moaning together. She wondered which of them would come first. Harry usually had a hard time coming again so soon. Luna was so filled that Ginny thought might that pressure would be enough and honestly she had come from time to time just from riding Harry’s thickness so Luna might have an advantage.

Ginny popped Luna’s arse a few times with her hand just for fun. Luna’s moans we’re getting louder. She could tell from the sounds Harry was making that it wouldn’t be long for him. She hoped he could hold out a bit longer.

“It’s so full. I think I might come,” Luna said, looking like she was trying to reach for her clit, though it left her with only one arm to support herself with.

Ginny realized she probably should’ve brought a vibrating toy out. One of them could’ve used that at some point. Either way, she felt Luna tensing up. Ginny was close too. If she could time it just right…

Luna squealed and Ginny came just like that. Harry’s ragged grunts and gasps made it clear that he was now coming as well. The more she heard her partners moan the more intense Ginny’s own orgasm seemed to be, seeming to hit a second peak right after the first.

“Fuck! Luna!” Ginny cried out.

Ginny kept thrusting, riding out her orgasm and feeling astounded by her embarrassment of riches. Luna lifted up and Ginny pulled out. Ginny kissed the side of Luna’s neck and held her from behind, hands over Luna’s breasts. Harry sat up as well, kissing Luna’s mouth. Neville suddenly appeared and he kissed Ginny, then Harry and finally Luna.

They eventually collapsed into a heap on the floor, laughing and not saying much for a moment. Luna finally spoke: “Thanks, everyone. I think next time everyone should put in things they want but have never done. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“It would. Though I think I may need some time to recover,” Ginny said.

“Can you believe we’ve only been at this cottage for a couple of hours? We still have an entire week ahead of us,” Neville said.

“I’m going to nap for the next seven days, Neville. Don’t get any ideas,” Harry said.

“Oh. I had so many other things I wanted to do. Like, take a walk along the river. Explore the trees,” Luna said.

“We’ll do that. Harry’s joking,” Ginny said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh,” Luna said.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Harry said.

“What’s that, love?” Ginny said.

“I’m thinking that river sounds really good right now,” Harry said and hopped up, starting to make a run for it.

“Why you absolute wanker! Hold up,” Ginny said, scrambling to find the strength to stand up.

Luna giggled and Ginny smiled at her as she got to her feet. This really wouldn’t have been the same without her.


End file.
